


Sore

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Dean is sore and bruised after a fight and since Cas is human, he gives Dean a massage instead of healing him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sore

Dean relaxed on a chair after a hunt, sore and bruised from the fights. This was a lot better than many other times he was hurt. He was just used to Cas healing Sam and him by now. 

"I apologize for not being able to heal you, dean," Cas said while folding up dirtied clothes, including the trench coat that was bloodied from killing a vampire about a week ago. He didn't really wear it much since he could actually get overheated now that he was human.

"It's fine, Cas," Dean reassured, "It's not your fault you're human."

"Yeah, but I always like to help you and Sam feel better whenever I can."

"I know," Dean trailed off, thinking, "You know what? You can do something for me now—as a human."

Cas squinted, "Wa-What?"

"You could rub my muscles," Dean said, trying his best to sound as manly as possible while asking his best friend for a massage.

"What?"

"Give me a massage."

Cas hesitates before saying, "Don't people do that professionally? Why ask me? I've never done that in all the-"

Dean stopped him by grabbing his hands and putting them on his shoulder, brushing Cas off to the side so he could get behind him to a better angle. 

"Rub," Dean commanded. Cas listened and started rubbing softly, getting a sigh from Dean. 

"Is this right?" Cas, who was very confused at the whole situation, asked.

"Yes, go a little harder." Cas rubbed harder and moved down further to a little above his armpits and then right up to his neck, which felt really good.

Dean had everything he didn't want floating around in his head. He was trying his best not to make any noises and he was surprised Cas has never done this before, because he was certainly doing everything perfectly fine.

Cas went back to his shoulders, and was getting better with moving his hands correctly. He hit a sore spot. Dean almost hissed and moaned at once, wondering how something like that could hurt but also feel so good.

"What are you guys doing?" 

Cas took his hands off of Dean after hearing Sam interrupt but placed them back after a few seconds and continued rubbing, "Rubbing Dean's muscles, why? If you want I can do that to you."

Dean coughed, trying to drive attention away from the situation. He was so embarrassed. 

Sam smiled, "No thanks, Cas. I think you should only do that kind of thing to Dean."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. He rubbed Deans next, hitting a very good spot. Dean couldn't help but make a strange noise.

"What do you mean? Dean likes it, do you not?"

"No, Cas. I do, but—you'll get it eventually," Sam said. He left them to their thing, knowing exactly Dean wouldn't have let anyone else do that to him. He would never even ask someone other than Cas to help him. It wasn't a very straight and manly thing to ask your guy best friend for. 

Back at the table, Cas stopped rubbing Dean's shoulders and sat in the chair beside him. 

"Hmm, why did you stop?" Dean groaned at the absence of Cas's hands on him. 

"Is it weird for me to do that? Why was Sam acting like that?" Cas asked. 

"I don't know."

Poor Cas was so confused to why Dean was red in the face, knowing full well why Sam was acting the way he was.

"Go ask him!" Dean grumbled, not wanting his unmanly side to show any longer than it already was.

Dean realized that was a bad idea when Cas walked away, but didn't risk digging himself a deeper hole by stopping him.

Cas went to Sam's room, and sat down beside Sam on the bed. Sam had one of Dean's Lynyrd Skynyrd tapes. 

"You never listen to music. What's going on Sam?"

Sam was very relieved he didn't have to listen to Dean's music, and also pleased with the fact he was going to be the one to tell Cas how that whole ordeal was not very heterosexual.

"Fine, look, what you were doing back there is something Dean would only ask if you and no one else, maybe a long time ago, Lina, but other than the only person I know who he would be comfortable touching him like that would only be you," Sam said. Cas squinted his eyes.

"I- I don't understand why he would only let me rub his muscles."

"He trusts you enough. The thing is, Cas, not a lot of straight men ask that of their best friend," Cas obviously was still waiting for more of a specific answer, "No straight dude would let you do that unprofessionally if you were a man, unless they weren't straight and had feelings for you."

"Oh, Dean is attracted to me?"

"Yes. Yes he is. I don't feel like he's ready to accept that of himself entirely, not yet at least." 

"So what do I do? Ask him about it?"

"Yes."

Cas left after that, and Sam knew exactly what he had to do. He slipped his headphones on and did his own thing.


End file.
